A bottle-can for beverage made of aluminum alloy material is made by, for example, forming a plate material punched into a circular shape into a dosed-end cylindrical shape by performing a drawing process, an ironing process and the like, and further performing a diameter-reduction process.
Patent Document 1 (PTL 1) describes a can manufacturing apparatus for performing a diameter-reduction process to a closed-end cylindrical can-body. This can manufacturing apparatus has a structure which reduces a diameter of a can-body by advancing diameter-reduction position of the drawing die near to the base pad by providing a guide ring on the drawing die for preventing a can-trunk from swelling out so as to move back respect to the drawing die.
Patent Document 2 (PTL 2) describes a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus which reduces a diameter of a can-trunk by drawing. In this case, by repeating the diameter-reduction processes in steps with holding the can along an axis direction, it is possible to form a can having a shape of reducing diameter thereof toward a bottom side or an opening side.